Forum:Cecilia Bufford
Uu Name: Cecilia Bufford Family: Greg Bufford (Father), Julianna Bufford (Mother), Jonah Bufford (Older Brother) Age: 15 Hair Color: Brunette w/ Highights Eye Color: Brown Gender: Female District: 7 ( I know there is a lot of people in D7 and I would totally be fine to go for D6 and I can definetly change my history and make it more D6 ish. I dont mind) 6, 12 PERSONALITY: Cecilia is an absoulte girl with a twist. She is sweet, looking for love, very understanding, emotional, but a very hard worker, unlike other girly girls. She works very hard to help customers or just to save her job. She respects her elders and those who are older and wiser. She loves meeting people, old friends and having those approach her. When times or people seem serious she can be. When it comes to family or boyfriends she is protective like she should be. HISTORY: Cecilia Rose Bufford was born on a sunny day sometime in the middle of June. Her beautiful, healthy family consists of her mother, Julianna, her father, Greg, her older brother, Jonah and herself. Cece has life pretty well living in District 7. Except ffor the fact that her family is pretty poor. She was answered in her prayers for her now twenty-year-old brother to never get reaped. The only problem now is for Cecilia to luck out and be safe of the Games. An average day for Cece would be to get up and get ready, head down through town, stop to talk to people, then her favorite was to take a fresh breath of air at the woods. Later in the day she would stop home for dinner and then be taken straight to work. You see, Ms. Bufford loved her job. She is the lumber packer which she carries and loads on lumber to ship off to differnet companies. No matter how she is stressed and wished she would quite, she never gives up. She got the job because there was an opening and her father gave it to her. Her father is one of the top carpenters at the company. She has learned many things in Carpentry and one day hopes to be promoted to furniture builder or carpenter. For now she will try her hardest to get there and find true love. APPEARANCE: Cecilia B. is a skinny, medium height gal. She has Brunette hair whicn seems to have differnt color highlights to spicen it up. She usually is wearing her mother's cheap , but quite appealing make-up and 1 of the 3 nice outfits she had gotten. Otherwise, when she is at work, she likes wearing her plaid button-up and her dirt, grass stained capri jeans. And dont get me started on the old, muddy sneakers. It's like a double life. Tribute: Yes please! How many characters: This will be my 3rd character. Catnip, you of all people should know she needs a personality and a history. "Write on, write true"-Upside-down 15:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, haha. I didnt finish yet. I didnt think anyone would see it until I finished. Oh well. Ill finish it, Sid. Dont worry. Lol. Approved, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put you into District 6. We are starting to even out the number of characters in the districts, and at the moment have absolutely no room for anyone in District 7. And Catnip- I would like to take a moment to thank you sincerely for being active on this wiki. We are obviously struggling with our user numbers, and appericate you being on here. Also, I would like for you to know you can make as many characters as you want, but try to stay active with all of them. Even if you post on a page, and no one posts back, I count that as you being active. Comment on blogs, talk pages, etc. Cheers~, Fail whaling here. 08:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Rin. I feel honored to make as many characters. I promise it wont get outta hand. I am okay with being in D6(i guess i really wanted too) i guess I just didnt wanna type it all up over again (because I am on a Nook) but I will so it sounds more D6ish. Just thank you again. Oh, and I sill dont know how to do the fancy page and all the hex stuff. Thank You, thank you, thank you. (LOVE this wiki;D) You don't have to re-write it, because honestly, to me it sounds like a neutral bio that could go with any district. Fail whaling here. 16:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC)